MindCrack Mini-Marathon - Sept. 6, 2014 - Minecraft 1.8
MindCrack Mini-Marathon - Sept 6, 2014 - Minecraft 1.8 is the YouTube reupload of Mindcrack Mini-Marathon: First time in Minecraft 1.8!. The livestream was the beginning of the fifth season of MindCrack. Video Overview Welcome to Season 5 Kurt welcomes everybody to his personal MindCrack marathon and says it was in response to reaching the Child's Play Charity goal prior to Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything In Fours. Kurt logs on to the Season 5 MindCrack server and is predictably next to a fountain. Going over that the Season 5 world is constrained within a small world border, Kurt visits Pyro's house. Kurt walks to a corner of the border and he talks about the five towns: Spawn, Farm, Guudeland, Redstone, and Market. Baj briefly visits him to give directions. Kurt goes into a cave to get his starting materials and wanders the server, coming upon Redstone Town in a savanna. Running out of food from Pyro, Kurt only avoids starvation upon finding a wild melon. He comes upon Farm Town where he gets more set up. Border Caving Digging on the world border, Kurt finds a ravine filled with mobs spawning in the limited dark areas left on the world. Kurt locates 'legitimate' materials and finds a Skeleton Spawner with a saddle, horse armor, a name tag, and two Golden Records. Caving continues as a standard affair until Kurt's stream and recording crash, but he's back in the cave. Resource gathering is slow but sure and Kurt gets a bunch of resources, and two diamonds. Server Exploration Kurt gets out near Farm Town and starts trying to find his way slowly to spawn. He finds the Bling Tower apartment and explores the many floors and their occupants, but there seemingly is no vacant apartment, with one unsigned one next to Pause's still having materials. Kurt returns to Farm Town where he debates fixing the roof of the main barn to seem more barn like, but decides not to. Kurt starts running out of ideas and things about what to do, still stuck on the FermiLab Wilson Hall. Kurt also plays with the idea of getting an Xbox One to support Vintage Beef in his promotional Forza Fuel race. Going to check out the Nether, Kurt enters and is instantly killed by Pigmen, but his stuff spills into the Overworld. Kurt takes a break and plugs the upcoming MindCrack Marathon where he might attend in spirit. Plot Appraisal and Guudeland Kurt finds an available plot near spawn on a lake, and his uncertainty about torches and infringing on borders leads him to only say he is 'interested'. Kurt finds Lake Zel, property of Anderz and explores the underwater construction he has been doing. Heading to Guudeland, Kurt finds no bed, even a tent Sevadus made after being evicted by Guudeland. Kurt finds a bouncy archery game utilizing slime blocks, and dies in attempting to play it. After a series of deaths, Kurt gets his gear from the ocean using Anderz's equipment. Kurt calls the game a massive failure and finds some pigs. Kurt theorizes doing Season 5 more as a livestream game and puts his stuff in an Ender Chest, and finds that the Pigmen in the Nether are still angry. Kurt thanks everybody for coming, promotes Let's Play SpinTires - 36 - River Crossing, and thanks all the patrons.